Fallen Petals 2:Search of Ebony Wolf
by RayRunRee
Summary: Trust turns sour and bonds are ripped apart.Desire and needs must be met. But when the chance finally arrives,something isn't right.
1. Why?

**Fallen Petals 2: Search of Ebony Wolf**

**(The Sequel)**

_**Chapter 1- Why?**_

A little boy looked out the window of a train to see 5 wolves running in the grass along side it. There was a light brown one, a gray one, a silver one, a small reddish one and a white one, leading the others. The boy pressed his face against the window, watching them ran and barking.

"Tommy, stop that this instant!"

"Look mommy, doggies!" the boy pointed out the window.

The mother looked at outside, seeing the wolves gracefully sprinting through the field.

"Can I have one mommy? Can I?"

"No sweety, those are wolves not doggies."

"Are wolves bad mommy?"

The mother remember back when she had two sons instead of one.

"Yes dear. All wolves are bad and I don't want you going near them. Do you understand me?"

The boy sighed. "Yes mommy."

Kiba raced through the grass determined to find...shelter not to sleep in but to hide him and the others from the men with guns standing on top of the moving train.

"So tell me again why we have to shoot these things?"

"Cause the boss wants them dead, idiot! Get ready." said one of the men loading his gun and aimed at the gray wolf.

The bullets rained from the sky as the wolves ran into a near by thick forest. They hid in the bushes until the train was gone. When the bullets stopped falling Hige came out to check.

"They're gone."

"Oh thank goodness." Toboe said breathing heavily.

"Well I guess we can continue now." Hige scratched his head.

"Who were those guys? I don't remember seeing them before." Shives was pulling grass out of her hair.

"I don't know." Tsume looked up towards the sky but it was covered by the trees. "But they did have a familiar scent."

"Yea.I noticed that too. I mean they were humans but there was something else mixed with it."

The wolves pondered about the scent but Kiba are ready knew who's it was._Dire's._

"Well let's get going." Kiba continued deeper into the forest.

It had been 11 months since Kint's abduction.Kiba wasn't forgotten about her but he isn't as worried about her as he thought he would be. The rest of the gang felt the same way. They never really talked about saving her after losing all hope.Kiba suddenly fell to the ground.

"Oh Kiba are you alright?" Shives helped him up.

"Yea." He continued his walking.

He hasn't been able to sleep do to his constant dreams about Kint not to mention his unaided search that lasted **216** hours straight.

After a few hours of walking, the wolves rested in a cave just below a near by village. It suddenly began to rain.Shives started shivering like crazy.

"I hate the rain." She hugged herself to keep warm until Tsume wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone was in the cave but Kiba, who was lying on the ground letting the rain hit his face.

"Poor Kiba." said Shives cuddling closer to Tsume.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Hige was also watching Kiba.

"Do you think he's still thinking about Kint?" Toboe played with a small rock.

"Most likely. Ever since she was kidnapped he has been rather quiet."

"Well he needs to get himself together. I'm tired of seeing him like this." Tsume closed his eyes and started to dose off.

"You guys are so wrong."

The boys looked at Shives questionably.

"The reason Kiba's acting like this is because he is deeply in love with Kint.Yea, she may refuse him at times but that doesn't stop him from loving her.Kiba needs her. It's like she's the other half of him."

"Hm.That's still not an excuse for mopping around." Tsume held Shives tighter.

"Tsume, how would you feel if I was kidnapped?"

Tsume was silent. "Anyway I think we should do something nice for Kiba.What do ya think boys?"

Hige and Toboe nodded in approval.

The 4 wolves soon fell asleep in the damp cave while Kiba was still looking up at the gray sky.

_'Kint? Why are you always taken away from me? You were right. You have every right to refuse me.'  
_  
Kiba flashbacked to the club Kint was singing at and when he first met her. He fell asleep having made up his mind. He was going after her and this time; he wouldn't give up as easily.

**(I will search for you until the day I perish.)**

**A/N: Short I know,it's because I had a big party to go to and it's kind of hard writning while your favorite songs are playing.Ch.2 may take longer to come.See ya!**


	2. Searching Alone

**_Chapter 2-Searching alone_**

The next morning Kint and the boys woke up to see that Kiba was missing.

The 4 wolves ran into the middle of the forest where there were two paths.

"What now?" Shives glanced at Tsume.

"Shives, you come with me.Hige, you and Toboe take the left path."

The wolves split up and began their search.

"Man, this is stupid. Why can't Kiba just relax for a moment?" Hige gazed at the forest floor kicking twigs along the path.

"Maybe because of Kint.It has been a long time since we've seen her." Toboe missed her so much; it showed dramatically on his face.

"Yeah, but even if we do find her, she's just going to play favorites again."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed Kint and Kiba's behavior when they are together? They're always leaving us to go do something and when they came back, they act like nothing ever happen."

"Well Kint is Kiba's lover."

"Yeah, but I found her first. I was the first to kiss her!"

"You kissed Kint?"

Hige smiled and turned his head the other way.

"Well yeah...I did."

"So you're not angry just jealous."

"Jealous! Why would I be jealous!"

"Because Kint prefers to be with Kiba than you."

"That's not...okay maybe it is, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on being with her."

"It's strange. Ever since we met her, she has been all we ever think about." Toboe looked up at the cerulean sky.

Hige later joined him. "That is true. There's just something about her."

The two boys day-dreamed about the black wolf. They just had to see her again. One way or another.

Tsume and Shives slowly walked through the forest. Shives hummed **"Lady Marmalade"** which made Tsume shiver in annoyance.

"Will you shut up?" Tsume yelled behind him.

"Sorry.Tsume? Where do you think Kiba went?"

Tsume gave her a look of disbelief.

"What? Oh! Well I know where he went but..."

Tsume turned his back to her. "Shives shut up and walk."

"Hey Tsume, why are you being so mean to me today!"

"Why are you being so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid! What is up with you! One minute you're all over me and the next you're treating me like a piece of crap! What's your problem!"

"Nothing. It's just the fact that you won't shut up! If you must know, I'm thinking about Kiba and Kint.But you obviously don't care about the issue so just shut up!"

Shives glanced at the ground, her eyes filled with shame. She followed Tsume until they reached a canyon. She stood beside him watching him instead of searching for Kiba.Their eyes met which made Shives wince.

"And what are you looking at?"

"N-nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"I thought you told me to shut up, Tsume." She kept her head down and walked off.

Tsume sighed and followed her. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I never said you had to follow me."

"What's with the attitude?"

"What's with my attitude! What about yours? Mr.Mood-swings"

"Mood-swings! You're the one who's giving me the silent treatment!" He poked her stomach making her giggle a bit.

"I see you're ticklish."

"No I'm not." Shives tried her best to put on her serious face...but failed.

Tsume had finally found a weakness. He smiled to himself and waited for the silver wolf to walk in front of him before he attacks.

Shives began to have a strange feeling behind her. She turned around and Tsume was nowhere to be seen.

"Tsume? Tsume?" She scanned the bottom of the canyon. "Where did he go?"

She continued her walk when a gray blur came from the heavens and tackled her. She went tumbling down the canyon with the object forcefully... tickling her?Shives soon realized it was Tsume.The two laughed all the way to the bottom of the canyon.There,Tsume pinned her to the ground still laughing. Shives was rather dazed from the whole incident.

"Yeah yeah, you had your fun. Now get off of me!" She slapped him which made Tsume's mood...**Ahem**...change.** (sings)(Someone's having mood-swings.)**

He pressed his knees into her hips and held both of her wrists above her head.

"Tsume, get off!"

Tsume simply smiled and didn't move an inch.

"Tsume!"Shives gasped when her soft lips met his. _Not again._

They separated both breathing fairly calm.Tsume stared into eyes eyes emotionless.

"Tsume, why-"

"Don't ruin the moment." He interrupted as he playfully bit her neck.

"But Tsume?"

"Shh." He laid his head on her chest and sighed.

Tsume let go of her wrists and laid completely flat on top of her,running his hand behind her back.Shives slowly ran her finger through his light blonde hair.

"Tsume?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so...nice to me?"

Tsume chuckled. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Well...I just find it weird that you're being this gently with me. That's all."

Tsume began rubbing her left leg. "I know."

"Then why are you being so gently with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"Tsume softly kissed her again. "I'm in love with you."

"Hm...shouldn't we be looking for Kiba?"

"Yes, about that." Tsume pulled Shives into his lap. "I'm going alone.'

"What?"

"It's too dangerous out there. You can stay here with Toboe and Hige, that is, if we ever fine them."

"But Tsume, what if you need me or something?"

"I'll be fine. You'll be doing me a favor if you stay here. Come on, let's go find the others."

Shives sighed and held Tsume's hand as he led for back through the forest. The two later met up with Hige and Toboe.

"Man,I give up.Kiba can go search for her if he wants, I'm tired." Hige plopped down on a rock next to Toboe.

"What do we do now?" Toboe looked up at Tsume.

"You three stay here; I'll go look for Kiba myself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." Tsume disappeared into the forest.

"Well now what? Hige looked over to Shives.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Hm...Maybe we should find something to eat." suggested Toboe.

"Hey! Yeah! Let's get some food!"

Shives sighed loudly. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Hige smiled and pulled her along.Toboe led the way.

Tsume was now back on the railroad tracks following the very faint scent of Kiba.He couldn't help but think about Shives and how close she was to him for the second time.

Tsume mentally slapped himself.

"Look at me, I'm turning into Kiba." _When I find that guy I'm going to kill him for introducing me to love._

Kiba was sprinting across a large shallow lake. White birds flew in the air as he passed through. He panted heavily thinking about nothing else but Kint and her safety. He knew it would take him forever to find her but little did he know how close he already was.

Above the white wolf and puffy clouds, hovered a familiar black ship.

"My Lord, your sister wished to speak with you." A beautiful servant kneeled in front of Dire.

He watched Kiba run across the lake.

"Bring her in; I have something to show her anyway." He smiled.

An attractive dark-skinned girl walked into the room dressed in a gothic dress and had a blue rose in her hair. She looked at Dire with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Ah dear sister you look positively stunning."

"Shut up! I only came to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"About my friends. It you hurt them, I will personally kill you."

"Why haven't you done it yet? I mean, I'm right here." He chuckled at his sister.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Dire tapped on the window. "Look who's after you."

Kint looked outside seeing a white wolf running through a lake. _Kiba_

"He looks rather tired don't you think? I think he needs some help."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Kiyoshi!"

A red and black wolf walked out of the shadows. "Yes master?"

"Go give our little white wolf company." Dire smiled.

"Yes master." Kiyoshi grabbed his knife and left the room.

"Dire, don't."

"Why? Do you love this guy are something?"

"You know darn well I'm in love with him. Why do you keep causing me so much pain?"

"Because dear sister," He cupped Kint's cheek. "Because I'm...jealous."

"W-what?" Kint whispered.

Dire leaned forward and kissed her.Kint pulled back shocked.

"What...why did you-"

Dire smiled and pressed her against the wall. "Kint, haven't you noticed?"

"N-noticed what?"

"I'm not your brother"

Kint eyes lit in disbelief. _Not...my brother?_

**(Hidden truth, Hidden jealousy)**

**A/N:Sorry this took so long.School is tommorow for me.Why!Stupid school!Well the next one,I can't say when it's coming.But thanks for your reviews and patience.**


	3. Not my brother

**_Chapter 3 –Not my brother_**

Kint pushed Dire away from her. He smiled evilly shaking his head.

"Kint it's so obvious. I don't even look like you.

"But you are my brother." Kint closed her eyes and shook her head furiously. "You are, you are!"

Dire rolled his eyes and slammed her back into the wall.

"No I'm not my dear." He petted her head softly.

"Dire, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was having too much fun." He smiled.

"Dire, don't kill him, please."Her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Kill who?"

"Kiba! Don't kill him!"

"If he survives Kiyoshi, I won't kill him. I can promise you that much."

He leaned forward again to kiss her but Kint turned his head.

"I love you Kint.You know that. Forget Kiba..."Dire looked out the window, seeing Kiba motionless in the lake. "He is nothing but a dream now."

Kint joined Dire to see, what he was looking at.

_Oh god, Kiba_

Dire noticed her eyes full of sorrow and he kissed her forehead.

"Dinner is ready, my Lord." said a female voice.

Kint just stared out the window, tears filling her eyes.

"Kiba, you just can't be gone. Not now, not ever." She whispered as she watched red fluid stain Kiba's pure white coat. "Please don't leave me."

"Kint dear?"

"Huh? Oh right dinner." The saddened Kint followed her fake brother to the dining room area of the ship.

* * *

"What's the matter, Kiba? I thought you were a lot stronger than this."Kiyoshi spun his knife on his index finger, laughing.

Kiba struggled getting up and growled at his enemy.

"Temper temper. Keep this up and you'll never see your wench again."

Kiba gasped slightly. Visions of Kint's face poured into his mind. His eyes softened seeing her radiant face as she laughed, sang, smiled, and...cried. Crying was not what Kiba wanted to see again. It caused him too much pain.

"Kint...Kiyoshi?" He yelled.

"Yesss Kiba?" For once Kiyoshi seemed a little too happy.

"Kint's she still alive?"

"Hm Kint." Kiyoshi tapped his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Kint...Kint...Never heard of her. Who is she?"

"Shut up! You know exactly who she is!"Kiba wanted to rip his head off but he couldn't move. He was too weak.

"Maybe I know her. But that doesn't mean I'll say she's alive."

"What?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she's not. But it doesn't matter. You won't be again to see her." He raised his knife to the sky and a red vortex of air and fog swirled around it.

Kiba held his ground, bracing himself. He knew this would kill him if he didn't do anything. But what? He looked around him and spotted a marsh 3 meters away with thick tall grass.

"Time to die!" Kiyoshi threw his knife towards Kiba.

The knife hit the earth causing it to split. The wind rushed through the lake with birds flying in all directions.Kiyoshi watched in amazement as a thick red liquid trailed slowly down the knife. When the dust cleared, Kiyoshi's laughter soon turned to gasps seeing the impossible. The knife did not pierce white but gray fur.

"Tsume."Kiba's voice was barely a whisper.

Tsume stood in front of Kiba as blood ran down his left front leg.

"W-what! Not you agan! Why won't you wolves die!"

Kiyoshi raised his hand to the sky and a black electrical staff appeared.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

Kiyoshi yelped in pain when a sharp pain slid down his back.

Tsume and Kiba looked at the object that stood behind the wounded Kiyoshi.It was Hige.

"Hige, What are you doing here? Tsume has a mixture of anger and surprise in his voice.

"I thought you needed my help."Hige ran over to the two other wolves. "Looks like I was right."

"Hige.Where's Toboe and Shi"

"I already took care of it. They're hiding behind the railroad tracks."Hige interrupted.

"Stupid, lousy, filthy wolves. I hate you all!"Kiyoshi sway side to side as he stood up.

Hige and Tsume were all ready prepared. They slowly walked around Kiyoshi in a circle growling menisingly.Tsume lept forward, grabbing hold of Kiyoshi's neck, bringing to the ground.Tsume tugged and scratched at the demon wolf's flesh. Blood splashed onto the ground. When Kiyoshi dropped his staff Hige automatically tore it apart all through randomly getting shocked.

Kiba watched the 3 fight. He was internally grateful for having fiends like them. He jumped feeling a hand on his back. It turned out to be Shives' when he looked behind him.

"Hey Kiba."Shives smiled. She looked at his horrible wounds.

"Oh Kiba"

"It's alright."

"Can you walk?"Toboe appeared on the other side of him.

"Yes"Kiba winced a few times before standing up completely.

Toboe and Shives still help him up anyway.

"Master! I'm sorry master! These wolves were a lot stranger than I thought. Forgive me, please!"

Kiyoshi averted his eyes to Kiba, who had a sharpen put of the staff in his hand.

"Keep your pleading to yourself." With that, Kiba stabbed the demon wolf start through his heart.

Hige, Kiba, and Tsume stared at the demon wolf.

"Bastard." whispered Kiba in pure hate.

"Tsume!"

Tsume turned his attention to a red-haired girl running happily towards him followed by Toboe.

She lept into his arms causing him to take a few steps back. She rubbed her cheek against his making him blush slightly.

"I missed you, so much."

"Aw, How cute?"Hige chuckled.

Tsume lightly tapped her shoulder. "Uh.Shives I..."

"KISS HER TSUME!YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"Hige laughed even harder.

Tsume accidentally chopped her on the ground and ran after Hige.

"Hige, you better shut up!"

Everyone laughed.Kiba's laughter turned into hisses due to the pain from his large wounds.

"Kiba, you're hurt."Toboe lightly touched the white wolf's side.

"I'm fine." He said firmly.

Tsume finally caught up to Hige and pounced on him sending them both splashing into the lake.Tsume smirked in victory and tried to shove a slimy fish into Hige's mouth.

"Here you're hungry Hige? Eat then!"

"N-no! Shives.Toboe help me!"

Shives and Toboe ran to Hige's rescue but failed. They all played around in the pond while Kiba sat on the ground deep in thought.

He thought back to first meeting her and when he first felt her next to his body. He loved that feeling. He smiled to himself. He tugged at his jacket. It still had her scent on it; faintly.He lay on the ground and gazed at the red and orange sky.

The heavens were beautiful this afternoon. The clouds were a darker red and stroked towards the sun that was setting in the east. It was perfect.

"Kint would have loved this, huh?" said a voice.

Hige sat next to Kiba.

"Yeah."

"Kiba? I have something to confess."

"Hm?" Kiba continued to look at the sunset.

"I am not going to stall, so I'll just come out and say it."

"Say what?"

"I kissed Kint...more than once."

Kiba eyes lit and he quickly pulled himself. He grabbed Hige's collar, violently.

"You what?"

Hige couldn't decide whether to smile or remain terrified.

"Explain this to me Hige, NOW!"

Hige swallowed hard.

**(Simply Speechless)Ch 4 just needs to be typed up!**


	4. We finally meet again

**_Chapter 4-We finally meet again._**

****

"Hige, why did you kiss her? Why!"

"I-I loved her, Kiba."

"You didn't love her. You love every girl you see!"

"That's not true!"

"Of course it's true! You don't love her. You just lust after her!"

"Shut up Kiba." Hige soon got the other wolves attention.

"You don't know how I feel. At least I have the guts to tell you! You're not the only one who lost someone."

Hige's voice began to choke as he fought back tears. Kiba was also becoming emotional.

"Hige.She meant the world to me. She was a part of my lif-"

"She was a part of mine too!"Hige snapped.

He wiped tears away with his sleeve.Kiba was no longer angry at Hige but Kint...for leaving.

"Hige? Doesn't Kint love you more than I?"

"No...she loves you."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah.Everyone knows that Kiba."

Kiba lay back down and watched the clouds on by with Hige.

Hige spotted a black speck.

"Hey Kiba? What's that?" He pointed.

Kiba looked at the black spot in the sky. It started to grow larger and larger.

Shives noticed the black spot and grabbed Tsume's arm.

"It's a ship! It's Dire's ship!"

The ship landed with a crash sending water, grass and dust flying everywhere. It was only a few feet away.Hige and Kiba shielding their eyes the great force of the winds.

Shives, Toboe, and Tsume joined them and watched as the door of the metallic ship opened. Then a creamy skinned boy with a long braid, wearing in full black stepped down the stairs.

"And I suppose you're looking for Kint, eh?"

"Yes. What have you done with her?"Hige asked firmly.

"Umm...nothing really. But if you really want to see her..."

The wolves focused their attention to a feminine figure walking down the ship's stairs. A familiar scent brushed over the 5 wolves.Kiba and Hige's heart began to beat rapidly.

The ebony goddess he had longed for, stood 2 feet away from them. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"K-kint? Is it really you?"Kiba whispered.

"I can't believe it. It's really her." said Toboe joyfully.

"Kint, what's the matter?" asked Hige worried.

"Kiba..."

"I didn't leave you Kint.I searched for you. Honestly."

"I know. I saw you."

Kiba took a few steps towards her and so did she.

"Kint, I'm so sorry. I-"

But before he could finish Kint ran into his arms and cried on his chest, pulling at his shirt.

"Kiba."

"I will never leave you. I swear on my life.Don't worry,I'm here."

"But I-I may have to leave you."

Their eyes met.

"What? What do you mean Ki-?"

Kint interrupted him with a kiss filled with emotion and passion. It was so amazing it made him moan.Hige hugged her from behind as the others watched except for Tsume.

Dire growled to himself.

_Its okay Dire, they won't be together forever._

**(You have washed away all my pain)**

**Well there you have it!Ch.5 is called "Changes".It's about well...all I can say is someone is going to be heart broken.Prepare for sadness!See ya then!**


	5. Changes Part 1

_**Chapter 5-Changes Part 1 (Please insert song "Gravity" Ending Theme Song)**_

Kiba and Hige held Kint as she began to cry. She pushed Hige away as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kiba is her favorite.

"Kint, you're not leaving us. Do you understand me?"

"I must Kiba or Dire will-"

Kiba couldn't resist he had to kiss her again. They broke the kiss and panted softly.Kiba tightened his grip on her waist as Hige stepped back and looked at them.

_She doesn't love me.She could never love me._

"Kint, dear that's enough."

The two looked at Dire.Kint eyes filled with pleading, Kiba's with anger.

"Come now. It's too hot out here, let's all go inside shall we?"

"Its okay, Kiba."The two lovers held onto each other as they boarded the ship.

They all sat in a large living room like area filled with pillows and fountains. The wolves gazed at it in awe.Kint and Kiba sat next to each other extremely close.Hige sat between Shives and Toboe.Tsume sat beside Kiba keeping a close eye on Dire, who was sitting across from him drinking a glass of white wine.

"I don't think you should hug that mutt nor kiss him.Besides; you know who the better kisser is." He smiled devilishly.

Hige and Kiba looked a little confused.

"Kint? What is he talking about?"Hige grabbed her hand.

"Um...I-I'm leaving. Dire...he's not my brother and...if I stay with you he'll. He'll kill you both."

Kint broke down into tears again but Hige wiped them away and pulled her into a hug.

Kint pushed him away. "Dire, I don't want to leave them. I can't."

Dire scratched the back of his head. "Then I have no choice but to destroy them. A deal's a deal."

"A deal's a deal? Kint.What is he talking about?"

Kint covered her face on Kiba's chest. He gently pulled her away from him.

"Kint? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered still looking at the ground.

Dire looked at the two impatiently. "Okay that's it, I'm bored! Guards!"

He clapped his hands in within 3 seconds a swarm of black knights surrounded them.

"Dire what are you doing!"

"You didn't keep your promise, love.Guards? Please take these wolves including Miss Kint to the dungeon please."

The largest knight grabbed both Tsume and Kiba and dragged them into the dungeon first followed by Shives and Toboe then Hige and Kint. Hige watched as the tears from Kint's eyes slowing run down her brownish cheeks.

"Kint?"

"Yes Hige?"

"What's going on?"

Kint didn't answer.

_I was right. She really doesn't love me. Stupid Kiba! What does he have that I don't?_ **(Ladies don't answer that! Personally I can come up with about 12 right now.)**

The wolves were thrown into a small room with a metallic floor and a 6 by 4 window.Tsume sat in the corner with Toboe listening to Kint talk to one of the silent guards.

"What do we do now?"Toboe looked at Kiba who was sitting right across from him.

Kiba shrugged keeping his full attention on Kint as well as Hige.

"Are you sure we can't get out of here?"

"Sorry wolf. I am only programmed to follow Master Dire orders." The Metallic guard stomped off into the darkness of the hallway.

Shives watched the whole scene in confusion and then it hit her.

"Kint, you didn't!"

Kint jumped at the sound of the other she-wolf's voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about Shives?"Hige was completely confused.

"Kint, you don't have to do this!"

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!"Kiba was shocked at the sound of Kint's booming voice.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You're the one who acting like a slut!"Shives tried to hit her but Tsume stopped her.

Kint was about to reply but stopped herself and just sighed.

"Shives what's gotten into you?" asked Tsume who was still trying to hold her back.

"Shives please come down. You guys are best friends. Why are you calling her names?" asked Toboe.

"Because..." Kint started.

"Yeah! Go on you wench! Because what?"

"Because I made a deal with Dire. If I become his mate, he will let you live."

"Wha? Kint.I can handle myself. What are you so worried about?"

"You can't."

"What do you know? I bet you didn't even think about us at least once during this past 11 months.Kiba was especially in pain, physically and mentally! But were you there? No! Cause you were too busy with your stupid fake brother!I don't even know why Kiba loves you! You wench!"

Kint feel to the floor, crying and shaking violently.Toboe sat down next to her laying his head on her shoulder.

"Toboe! Don't you dare touch that wench!"

"Shives, why do you keep calling her a wench?"

"Because I've done exactly what she said. I've decided to be Dire's mate so he won't kill you guys."

"Oh Kint you're so kind."Toboe hugged her.

"But that's not the point! She knew how strong Dire was compared to Kiba.Dire could be smashed into the ground by Kiba in a millisecond! Admit it! You don't love Kiba!"

"Of course I love him."

"No you don't. You're just standing by him so you don't have to be alone and all by yourself anymore! If you ask me you should be the one that dies! I hate you Kint! I hate you!"

Tsume and Toboe held the girl back. Calming her was quite the problem.

"So you lied to me Kint?"

Kint looked at the floor ashamed.

It was her fault that they were locked in the dungeon. Her fault Kiba and the others almost died.

Kiba didn't even want to look at Kint anymore. He started to hate her again. She lied to him. Maybe Shives was right, maybe Kint really didn't love him.

**(Your lies are like acid to my soul)**

**A/N:Yea I know this part wasn't as sad but maybe part 2 will be...hmmm.Stay tuned!**


	6. Changes Part 2

**_Chapter 6-Changes Part 2(Please insert "Broken" and you may need some tissues)_**

15 hours past by. No one said a word.Kiba was now on the other side of the room.Hige was sitting next to Kint,who was asleep.Toboe watched a rat crawl towards the very angry Shives.As soon as the rat sniffed her hand she smashed it into the ground. Toboe shivered in fear as he listened to the rat squeak in agony. Soon silence once again fell over the room and Kint finally woke up. She crawled over to Kiba to sit next to him, but he only scooted away in a dark corner.

"K-kiba-"

"Don't talk to me." He said in a firm voice.

"But I-"

"Shut up!" His voice echoed through the dungeon. "What was I thinking! What was I thinking getting involved with a girl like you! I trusted you! I loved you! I cared for you! I even protected you! Kint...When you died, I didn't blame that robot for killing you, I blamed myself! I blamed myself for everything that happens to you and the reason why was because I felt that you were too good for me. That I didn't deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as you. But when I found out about you and Hige..."

Kiba was on the verge to cry.Hige hid his face as he began to blush even though he felt ashamed.

"What was I thinking? We could have been closer to paradise as well. Shives is making a better addition to our pack than you. For one, she isn't slowing us down. Just think of all the trouble we went through with you around!"

Hige noticed Kint's tears. "Hey Kiba, being with Kint wasn't been that bad. She's a great hunter and she always found shelter for us."

"Not to mention made a great sexual partner for you!" Kiba stated.

Hige couldn't respond. What was there to say?

Tsume folded his arms in silence and observed Shives aggressive state. She looked like she was ready to explode. Hopefully she wouldn't join the argument.

"Kiba I said I was sorry. Why don't you believe me? I had no other choice."

"That's such a lie!" blurted Shives.

Too late. Shives stood in front of Kiba and looked Kint started in the eye.

"I bet you knew exactly what you were doing. You knew you were playing with Kiba's heart and you also knew that Dire wasn't your brother."

"Wait a minute, how did you know-"

"That doesn't matter right now.Kiba doesn't need to forgive you. You have broken him. There is nothing you could do or say to get him back."

"Since when have you become his spokesperson?"

"Since now!" With a swift fluid motion, Shives delivered a slap across Kint's face, so powerful that it sent her flying in the thick metal bars of the jail cell.

Kint soon regained her sight and saw her former friend standing in front of her, studdling against Toboe and Hige's grip.

"Geez Shives, what's gotten into you?" asked Hige.

"The last thing we need to do now is fight." added Toboe quietly.

"You know, if there is one thing I hate more than Dire is you, Kint.I can't stand seeing someone I care about get hurt by such a cold-hearted person like you!"Shives finally threw the young boys off of her and tackled Kint.

The two girls slapped,bit,clawed and punched each other as they rolled around on the floor.Toboe and Hige hesitated not knowing what to do or say.Tsume had his eyes on a rather calm white wolf.Kiba didn't even seem to care that the girls were fighting.

Tsume wasted no time in asking the question. "Kiba, why are you being so stubborn? The girl said she was sorry!"

Kiba leaned against the wall and covered his face. "I don't care about her anymore. That fight is not my concern."

Screams, barks, and growls were echoing through the jail cells.Toboe and Hige watched in horror as wolf's blood splashed on the cold jail floor. They finally got a hold on the girls, who were both covered in blood, bite-marks and scrathes.The two she-wolfs panted heavily, dripping blood and growling at each other. Toboe was able to hold Kint easily.Hige, on the other hand, was trying his best to calm Shives down.

"You stupid girl! How dare you use these boys? You're cruel and sickhearted.And as god as my witness I will destroy you!"

It was obvious they were both equally remarkable fighters.Kint was completely calm even in her horrible state. She didn't hear a word Shives said because she was too busy wondering why Shives was so angry. She also wondered if Dire had something to do with it.

"Shives?" She asked quietly.

"What now!"

"Did you ever come in contact with my b-um...Dire?"

"No why do you ask? Don't try to put the blame on someone else. This is your fault."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Look I'm tired of your riddles and I'm sick of this place so I'm breaking out."

"But those bars are too thick to break through." added Toboe.

"I have an idea." She looked slyly at Hige and with no warning, punched him in the stomach.**(Tsume's Fantasy...and mine but I would poke it. He he)**

He fell to the ground in pain coughing up a little blood.Tsume saw this and grabbed Shives wrist lifting her off the ground.

"Okay what the hell is your problem!"

"Relax." She wiggled out of Tsume's grasps and walked to front of the jail.

"Assistance! Asistance! Injured cargo."

"Cargo!" asked Tsume in surprise.

"I'm not cargo." said Hige loudly still holding his stomach.

"Shhh..."

Withih seconds, Dire's robots came down the dark hallway.

"Wolf, are you in need o assistance."

"Yes, this wolf has a stomach-ache."

The robot studied Hige."Is this true?"

Hige coughed."Y-yes, but it wasn't always like this."

Shives put on her begging face. The robots studied the other wolves as well. They were calm until they observed Kint.

"What has happen to this one?"

Shives glared at Kint,who was covered it mostly bite marks.

"The rats got her."

Kint nodded shyly." It is...true."

The robots stared at them for a while before opening the cell doors.Attmendatly, Shives and Tsume jumped at top of the 2 robots.Shives deprogrammed the 1st robot while Tsume tore apart the second one. The 3 other robots shot lasers and bullets at Kiba and the others. Without hesitating Kiba and Hige bolted out of the cell.Toboe tried to call Kint to come but she didn't move. Her memories of what happened while Shives are talking to the robots.

_"Kiba? I understand if you hate me but-"_

_"You know, that kiss you gave me...even if it was truly remarkable, I think it would be best if I forgotten about that sweet kiss."_

_"Kiba...I didn't know you still thought about that."_

_Kiba stared off into the distance. "I thought about a lot of things that involved you and me." He narrowed his eyes. "But that doesn't matter anymore."_

_She watched as Kiba stood up and ran out of the cell followed by Hige and Toboe, who stopped and called out her name._

_Kint felt betrayed and unwanted. She thought her future "mate" loved her but it turns out he doesn't even want to know her. She was completely heartbroken but something still bugged her...how did Shives know how to deprogram the robots?_

**(...what's left to say)**


	7. Flashbacks and Reality

**_Chapter 7- Flashbacks and Reality_**

Kint sat on the cold dungeon floor in emotional pain. She stared off into space, her past with Kiba and the others flickered through her mind like lighting. Even the most secret of moments came chiming in.

* * *

Kiba was chasing Kint in a meadow filled with purple and white flowers. They were so happy together, laughing, playing, teasing.Kiba playfully tackled her and they both went tumbling down the hill. When they hit the bottom they both were still laughing.Kiba was on top of her. His hands on both sides of her head. He stopped laughing and took the time to embrace her. He laid his head on her chest, smiling with content. The wind rustled through his hair, tossing it over his eyes which was perfect timing considering the fact he was starting to cry a bit.

Kint ran her fingers through his hair, down his back and up again. "Kiba?" she asked looking up at the clouds.

"Yes?" Kiba was rubbing his cheek up and down her arm.

"When we reach paradise...what do you hope for?"

Kiba knew the answer to that question, but he wasn't certain Kint would agree. He smiled and said, "I hope you and I will still be together."

Kint sighed. "Yeah, me too." She began to sing as she stared off into space and played with Kiba's hair.

I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break the spell  
that you've created

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

you will be  
the death of me  
yeah, you will be  
the death of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out

Kiba smiled and sang along softly with her.

I wanted freedom  
but I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
you will squeeze the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this

you will suck the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out

how did it come to this

Their voices echoed through the hills.Hige and the others were in the forest when they heard howling. "That's Kiba and Kint...why are they howling?"

"Maybe they like howling together." Toboe said lying on his stomach, resting his head on his hands.

"Well I want to play with her too." Hige said pouting.Tsume smiled to himself and began to walk casually towards the sound.

"Tsume? Where are you going?" Toboe asked.

Tsume didn't turn around but said, "How do you expect us to get to paradise?"

The two young boys blinked and looked at each other before deciding to follow the shadowy wolf.

Kint slowly lifted herself up while Kiba helped her. They were silent. Staring into each others eyes, one wanting the other, one needing the other. The passionate question of Kiba kept popping back into his brain. It caused so much fanatical confusion he just blurted it out.

"I want to have puppies with you." He bit his tongue after saying that.

Kint gave him a bewildered look. "W-what?" she lied. She knew what he said, but it sounded too good to be true.

"I want to have...puppies with you. When we get to paradise of course." He quickly added.

He bit his tongue again. He too was lying. I cared more about the process of getting the puppies rather than having them. He blushed as the visions flowed through his mind.Kint, on the other hand, thought about having Kiba's puppies. They would have all pure with fur with little black paws and one of them would look like a Dalmatian. She smiled at him.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Kiba."

She caught him off guard. He was too busy day-dreaming. "Huh?"

"I said it was a wonderful idea. I would be glad to have your puppies. But first..." she gave him a sly look before pushing him into the flowers. She stood over him, a foot on each side of his waist. She bent down and said. "You have to woo (flirting or winning a girl over) me first."

Kint then went off running with Kiba in quick pursuit. It wasn't long before he tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms. The laughed and panted, as the wind softly blew the purple flowers around them.Kint stared up at the blue eyed boy. Her lover, her protector, her paradise.Kiba playfully started nipping her ears making her laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I'm trying my best to "woo" you." He said making his fingers look like quotation marks.

"Maybe you're not good enough." The black wolf stood up and walked over to a near by stream. She happily drank the crystal water that tasted sort of sweet.

"I am good enough for you." Kiba said to himself calmly.

He watched her drink. Even if he had a backside view. Come to think of it? He liked that backside view. He liked it a lot! He watched her tail leisurely sway in the air. He liked that tail too. He liked everything she had. Then it hit him; he did know how to woo her.

Tsume and the others finally could smell Kint and Kiba's scent and it was strong too.

"Hey! You smell that?" asked Tsume.

"Sure do!" said Hige excitedly and he ran as fast as he could to meet up with his favorite she-wolf. "Kint? Guess...what?" Hige's voice went from energized to sadness and jealousy.

When Tsume and Toboe caught up, Tsume pulled them behind a bush.Hige started to quietly whimper.

"I-I don't know what to say."

Tsume growled. "Why would he do something like that right now?"

Toboe was speechless as he watched the pure white wolf mount the ebony one. "W-what is Kiba doing to her?"

"Toboe! Get away from there!" yelled Hige.He called out so loudly that the others heard him.

Kint and Kiba pulled away from each other panting. "Did...you think...they heard us?" asked Kiba lying next to his mate.

"I don't know.Kiba? Why did you-...What made you-..."

"Because I wanted to prove myself to you. I noticed how interested you are in Hige so..." He trailed off.

"Interested with Hige!" Kint jumped up in surprise. "You actually thought I liked that guy!"

"Well I-"

"Kiba, you're my mate! I would never have anyone else take your place."

Hearing this, Kiba pulled her down on top of him and they kissed.

* * *

Kint smiled thinking about that kiss that happened so long ago. She continued her walk through the dark hallway until she heard a familiar howl, then she started running. When she reached the room where the howl came from, Kint gasped. The sight of the dictator, and her former lover on the ground in a puddle of blood, made her heart cring.Dire's laugh caught her attention.

"Oh hello my love, do you like I did with the fools?" He continued to laugh hysterically.

Dire was so caught up with laughing, he didn't see Kint rush up and slap him. He flew into the marble-colored wall, completely dazed. She directed her attention to Kiba and Tsume. She ran over to them and tried to wake Kiba up first, he returned with a slap across the face. When he realized it was her and not Dire, he mumbled out a sorry.Kint pretended it didn't hurt and asked if Tsume was okay.

"We're fine." said Tsume rubbing the back of his neck. "Where's Dire?" asked Kiba crawling away from Kint.

"He's in the wall." Kint said simply.

Tsume smirked. "So you were trying to protect us, huh?"

Kint remanded quiet. "So where are Hige, Toboe and Shives?"

"There on the other side of the ship, trying to find a way out."

Kint didn't like the sound of that.Somehow; she knew that that wasn't going to end well.

**(Shives...friend or foe?)**

**A/N: Trust me,you should be glad I rewrote this thing or you would of been in tears.So anyway,sorry to keep you waiting.It's hard to write a story with ,literally,piles upon piles of homework to be done.But I promise,I will get the next one in sooner.Hope you liked it!**


	8. She

**_Chapter 8-She's not with us_**

Shives, Hige and Toboe were now on the other side of the Dire's ship. It was moist and dark. They were in what looked it a torture chamber.Knives, guns, and swords seemed to glitter as they past. It was midnight; the wolves had been locked in the ship for nearly 5 days now.Toboe mad a small yelp when he was vaguely blinded by a large spider web.Hige helped him out.

"This place gives me the creeps." said Toboe, hugging himself as if he were cold.

"Yeah." agreed Hige.

The two boys followed Shives, who neither spoke nor looked at them. She seemed to be in a trace.Hige tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Her voice was stern and cold.

"I-I was just wondering how do you know your way around here?" He chuckled nervously.

"I just do." Her voice was like a knife.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" asked Toboe, looking into the darkness behind him.

"Well If you ask me they should be doing great...that is...unless Kint came in and ruined everything like she always does."

Hige and Toboe looked at each other in disbelief.

"Hey Shives, Kint may have done some rotten things, but she has always been there for us."

Shives turned around and peered deep into Hige's eyes. "Was Kint there when Toboe was killed? Was Kint there when Kiba was going through his deep depression? Was Kint there when you and I were buried under that ton of snow?"

Hige wanted to answer her questions but couldn't word it the way he wanted to.Luckily, Toboe spoke for him.

"Actually Shives, Kint has always been there for us. The time she couldn't be there was when she was sort of dead and when she was kidnapped by Dire."

"Not to mention, she helped bring us back to life." added Hige, now looking a little irritated.

Shives rolled her eyes and growled. "She's nothing but a bitch."

"Don't say that!" yelled Toboe. "I love Kint.Kint would never do anything to harm us or Kiba.What she did was the only way out. She loves us far too much."

"That's right. So basically Shives, the only thing that's a bitch around here is you." Hige glared at the silver wolf with pure rage filling his kind heart.

Shives looked at the ground and softly laughed. "Stupid Kint.Why does she have to be so perfect?" She growled mockingly.

"Nobody's perfect." Toboe's voice was back to normal. "You can be just as nice as Kint, if you just...change your ways." He put his hand on her shoulder but it was attmediatly smacked away.

"Why would I want to be like her? She's a fake." Tears began to develop in her eyes.

"Don't say that Shives.You don't know her that well."Hige sat against the wall.

"Oh but I do."

"How?" asked Toboe.

"She's...That doesn't matter."

"Okay, we can talk about it later. Right now, let's get out of this place." said Hige sighing.

"I agree." said Toboe, following him to the chamber door.

Hige turned the knob but found it was locked.

"What the hell?" He whispered.

Toboe turned around and looked at Shives who was taking a butcher knife off the wall.

"Shives-what are you doing?"

Hige turned around and stood in front of Toboe.

"Answer Shives!" yelled Hige.He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that Shives was going to use that knife on them instead of the door.

Shives said nothing. She just slowing walked towards the two wolves.

* * *

Dire struggled to regain consciousness. Kint watched him. He was the cause of all her pain. It was his fault, not hers. But then the conflict she had with Shives came into play. It was her fault as well.Kint's thoughts were interrupted when Tsume placed a hand on her thin waist.

"Kint,I don't want you to be apart of this." Kiba nodded slightly in agreement.

"No, I am a part of this. Dire has caused me pain."

"Not as much pain as you caused me." Kiba glared at her.

Their blue eyes were both filled with pain and love.

"Come on Tsume; let's take care of him before he gets up." Kiba never took his eyes off his caramel colored paradise.

"I'm helping you two. If I didn't punch him, you two would have been dead right now." Tsume and Kiba sighed in unison.

"You...You!" Dire finally woke up. His eyes were wide and he was bleeding from his head. "You wench! I was going to give you everything you could ever dream of and this is how you repay me! Those idiotic wolves will never love you the way I do! Never!"

Tsume was getting bored with Dire's speech so he and Kiba wasted no time in attacking. The gray and white wolves seemed to take turns mauling the black one. They crashed into walls and tore furniture.Chandelers came plummeting to the ground nearly hitting Kint.

"Hey! Be careful!"

Kiba shouted for her to run away and find the others.

"But what about you?"

"Shut up and get going!"

What were they so worried about? Kint suddenly smelled oil. Motor oil. She looked behind her to see hundreds of robotic soldiers coming towards her. She ran down the hallway, not once looking back. The soldiers split into two groups about 50 going after Kiba and Tsume and the other 50 pursuiting her! She leaped over tables and slide across the floor barely getting stuck by light blue neon lasers. She ran as fast as she could ignoring the threats the robots made, ignoring the shots firing in her direction, even ignoring the howling of her beloved wolves. She reached a door and turned the knob, it was locked. Desperate to get inside, she began kicking and pulling the knob. When the door finally gave in, she stepped into what looked like a torture chamber. The scent of Toboe and Hige was strong. She peered into the darkness whispering, "Hige? Toboe?"

The sound of whimpering was heard and sure enough, there in the corner laid Hige, covered in blood.

**(So...Where is my "son"?)**

**A/N:I'm typing up Chapter 9 as I speak..uh type.Hm.Hope you liked it!**


	9. Ebony Love

**_Chapter 9-Ebony love_**

"Hige...Hige?"Kint shook the lifeless wolf.

Hige woke up blinking his eyes.

"Hey babe." He said weakly trying to crack a smile.

"What happened to you?" She licked the blood off his face.

"I'm okay woman, Geez."

"Do you know where Toboe and Shives are?"

Hige coughed a little. "Shives slashed me with a knife and took off with Toboe.She said something about not being second best."

"Second best." Kint whispered. She sat next to Hige, thoughts rushing through her brain.

"Second Best!" The answer finally came to her. "Hige that's it! She wants to be better than me! She's jealous because you guys pay more attention to me! And get this, those robots, Dire, and she have one thing in common; they all came in after my so called death. Don't you see, they're all working together to separate Kiba and I. Dire was jealous of Kiba so he got Shives to do the dirty work."

"That's right. And he used those weird wolves to keep us from interfering."Hige added.

"That's also how she was able to deprogram those robots. It's simple, Shives works for Dire!"

Hige started to look dumbfounded. "So Shives is really a bad person?"

"Exactly.Besides, the girl cut you. You can't just overlook that. We need to find them. I have a feeling Toboe is in huge trouble."

She stood up and sniffed the air, then turned to Hige. "Can you walk?"

"Sure." Hige smiled. Even if Kint was out of his reach, he was still glad she was with him.

The two wolves raced through the chamber looking for another way out that wasn't already occupied by Dire's machines.

* * *

Tsume breathed heavily as dark red blood flowed down his shoulder and arm.Kiba stood next to him trying to catch his breath as well. They looked brutally beaten.Dire, on the other hand, looked like he just came out of a spa. Perfectly relaxed and calm, even with a few scratches.

"Why won't he just die?" Tsume was furious.

Kiba prepared for another attack, but was stopped by the metallic instruments that protected Dire. They circled the two wolves raising their weapons.Swords, laser guns, rifiles, spikes, and chainsaws.

"Tsume? Do you think you can handle the robots by yourself?" He watched the gray wolf out of the corner of his eye as 50 robots, to be exact, came marching towards them.Tsume smiled with pure confidence.

"Sure, go on and take care of Dire."

Dire started making his insane laugh yet again.Kiba and Tsume hated that laugh.Kiba especially. He glared at the man who actually laid hands on his Kint.Kint? No he didn't care. He wasn't his problem anymore. She hurt him. She broke his heart. He was starting to have flashbacks once again of seeing Kint in tears who was he kinding, it wasn't her fault. That was it! He was tired of fighting with himself. It was final; he was going to protect her no matter what had happened before.

Dire continued his laugh of insanity but it was soon put to a silence when Kiba produced a mind-blowing attack striking Dire across the chest. He made a bloodcurdling scream as continued to throw and swing blindly at the snow white wolf.Kiba dodged every blow and was finally able to pin him on the ground.

"How are you doing Tsume?"He yelled behind him, not taking his eyes off of Dire.

Tsume was now down to 3 robots. Part of metallic flesh and black oil lay scattered around him.

"I'm fine." He smirked. The fight was effortless.

"Good." He nodded. "And as for you, say you surrender."

Dire frowned back at the wolf. "Never.Kint is mine and mine alone." He tried to throw Kiba off but the wolf held his ground.

Kiba growled and bit Dire's arm, sinking his teeth slowly into his flesh. He let out a scream filled with misery.

"I won't give her up! I won't!"

Tsume, at this time, was completed with his mission. So he casually walked over to the two wolves and kneeled next to them.

"Either you give her up, or you're going to be looking for a new arm." He rested his elbow on Kiba's shoulder.

"No!"

"She doesn't belong to you!" Kiba roared and both his and Dire's voice boomed through the ship as the pure white wolf tore his enemies arm entirely off. He then let Tsume pick him up and throw him across the room, hitting the wall with a thud.

"I want to find Kint." Said Kiba, watching Dire shuddered in pain.

"So now you want to see her?" asked Tsume simply, also watching Dire.

The two wolves followed the faint scent of Kint down the darken hallway. They fought their way against the few robots that dared to put up a fight.

Dire lay against the wall, holding his armless shoulder. There on the floor, was a picture of Kint in a long and elegant white dress. She was happy and covered in red petals. The dress was a little tight around her and showed off her womanly curves perfectly. Her caramel skin seemed to glow as she looked seductively at the camera.

"I couldn't have you. You are far to perfect." He spoke to the picture. "But I can't have you, that mangy wolf surly can't."

He crawled over to the control room and pulled himself into the command chair. He typed into the computer the words: Emergency Engine Failure. He looked back at the picture he still held in his left hand and shield a small tear before his vision went black and his collapsed on the keyboard.

**(For you,I wouldn't let the angels take me)**


	10. Conflict

**_Chapter 10- Conflict_**

There was a loud banging coming from the last chamber of Dire's ship. A reddish-brown wolf repeatedly pounded against the poles of his jail cell. He was trapped, captured by the most unlikely person.Shives.Shives sat in a wooden chair, crossing her legs and sharpening her butcher knife. She was content. Proud of keeping little Toboe as her slave.

Toboe grabbed the poles and shouted. "You can't do this Shives!"

"Oh! But I can."

"Why are you acting like this? If Tsume was here-"

"Don't talk to me about that foolish wolf." Suddenly she had a strange British accent. "I don't care about that stupid Tsume! All I want is to see that stupid black she-wolf dead!"

In a blink of an eye, she threw her knife at Toboe nearly missing his head. "So shut up you foolish runt!"

She pulled another knife out and hurled it at him, this time; the knife didn't miss its target. The young wolf yelped in pain.

Hige and Kint stopped suddenly in the dark metallic hallway. They were extremely out of breath.

Hige leaned on the wall, panting. "Hey...did you hear that?"

"Sure...did. He sounds kind of close too." Kint was about to kick off running again when she and Hige spotted two shadows casting on the wall.

"Someone's coming down the hallway." whispered Kint.

Hige nodded. "Hey, wait a minute that's Tsume and Kiba."

"Are you sure?" Kint questioned.

Sure enough Tsume and Kiba appeared from around the corner. They looked tired and injured.Kint ran and threw her arms around both surprised boys.

"I'm so happy you two are okay." She giggled, letting out tears of happiness.

Tsume blushed and cleared his throat, pulling away. "Where's Toboe?"

"That witch Shives took him." answered Hige, narrowing his eyes.

Kint looked back at Kiba. "Turns out she's working for Dire. She wanted to see all of us separated from one another."

"I see." said Kiba.He appeared to be thinking.

"Well her scent is gets stronger down this hallway, so-" Tsume was interrupted by Toboe's howls.

The 4 wolves raced down the corridor, Shives scent was getting stronger with every step. The trail ended at a purple, rusting door.Tsume kicked it open, knocking it off its hinges. Scanning the room, they called out Toboe's name. No answer.

"Get more jail cells." complained Tsume.

"They're gone." said Kint heartbroken.

"No. They're scent is still strong. They're still in this room." Hige randomly sniffed the dusty air.

Kint searched the darkness. It wasn't hard for her considering the fact she was a wolf, but why wasn't Toboe answering. They all continued there hunt, the room was big enough.

"I don't know, Hige.This place looks pretty vacant." She sat down on a wooden chair covered in something goopy.

It got on her hands and back of her legs. "Ew! EW! EW! What the heck?" she whispered, looking at her hands.

"Blood?" she asked uncertainly.

She noticed it was on the floor too. She followed it while the others continued to search the shockingly enormous jail cells. The blood trail led her to a dark, soft figure that she knew far too well. She looked up at this mysterious figure and backed away slowly.

"Hello Shives." She said slyly with a hint of disgust.

"Hello.Kint." Shives spat back.

"Oh guys! I found Shives." Kint didn't take her eyes off of the sinister mistress.

"So you mind telling me where Toboe is?"

Shives twirled a dagger between her fingers and pointed it towards a mound of auburn fur.

"He was much of a fighter." She smiled to herself.

Kint twitched. "What's with the accent?"

"Oh! The accent? I've been having it. It's easy to cover it up.Oh! Look who's coming, my favorite people."

Kiba, Hige and Tsume appeared behind Kint.

"Hey Tsume."

"Shut it! Where's Toboe?"

"Relax...relax. He's over there."

Kint trotted over to Toboe lifting his head, shaking him a little. "Toboe? Toboe? Guys, he's not waking up at all." She looked back at the boys.

Tsume look fiercely at Shives.

"Aw, is Tsume angry? I'll deal with you later. I only attacked that little worm to get Miss Perfect over there, mad and ready to fight me. I'm not going to be second best in this pack. No way, no how?"

"Shives, I'm not that perfect. I've been through plenty of hardships."

"SO HAVE I! But do you see me crying? No! Plus, you've turned out wonderful for you! Like she always does!"

"Always does?" Kint repeated. She looked back at Toboe, who was lying in her lap.

He was breathing but still didn't move much. Come to think of it, her life was perfect. She had been blessed with 4 wolves that care about her, 1 wolf that loved her and she was going to life a happy life in paradise. Life was good. She continued to think about her life until Shives voice broke in.

"So Princess, are you going to fight me?"

Kint stood up. Her blonde hair covering her dark cobalt eyes. "If it will get you to leave me alone, fine, whatever."

At this point, Kint didn't care anymore. All she had been through, the hatred, the pain, the sorrow, the lies, they didn't matter. She just wanted to go to paradise with her pack, that's all.

Hige and Tsume helped the now able to speak and move, Toboe.

"Hige? Tsume? Shives she-"

"It's okay. We know." interrupted Hige.

"What's doing on?" He winced do to the massive cuts on his body.

"I don't know Toboe.I honestly don't know."

Kiba grabbed Kint's arm, sqeezing it tightly.

"Why are you going to fight her? This is stupid."

"Yeah I know." She looked at him smiling, childish. "But I'm tired of her rambling."

Kiba sighed. Sometimes he understood her and sometimes she made him completely perplexed. They gazed at each other, their love for each other returning again. Shives was getting annoyed.

"No more talking!"

Shives threw her poisonous dagger, surprisingly aiming for Kiba.Forunatly, it stabbed Kint's arm instead. She simply pulled it out and tossed it to the ground. She was ready to fight.Shives smiled at the ready look on Kint's face.

"Now that's more like it." She laughed wickedly.

The two she-wolfs dived for each other, growling and biting. They rolled around on the floor like a couple of territorial cats.Kint pinned Shives to the ground, holding her by the neck. She started to feel a little dizzy, as if the ship was diving. There was a thunderous boom coming from under the floor, it was the engine.

"The engine exploded!" said Shives surprised.

Unexpectedly, the ship jerked downward sending all of the wolves flying into the hard stone wall. Toboe looked out the window to see the sandy ground speeding towards him. The ship was falling out of the sky.Kint and Shives were still fighting on the other side of the room.Beds, and chairs came sliding down almost striking them.

"Man, they're persistent!" yelled Hige.

The sound of the second engine overheated filled the air. The force of gravity and wind smashed the windows sending glass everywhere.Toboe kept looking out the now glassless window. One slip and he would be gone. He could hear the furniture and other items clatter in the near by rooms. The dusty air inside the ship swirled and sucked. The electricity went out as well. So everything became really dark. It was like being caught in a dark, chaiotic nightmare and you couldn't wake up. There was only one way out, the top of the ship.

"Kiba!" yelled Tsume.

Kiba averted his attention away from the combating girls.

"The top of the ship, we can make it up that way."

Kiba nodded as they climbed their way up to the doorway.Toboe couldn't help but look down at the open window. They were a moist scent coming from it. It was raining. Hard. This was turning into a nightmare.

"What about the girls? We can't just leave them here." yelled Hige.

"I'll take care of it. Go on ahead!" he yelled back.

Another metallic crash was heard. Now the ship was breaking apart.Tsume, Hige and Toboe reached the doorway and carefully made there way through the debris filled passage.

Kiba called out to Kint but she didn't answer him. She continued her battle with Shives.And by the looks of it, she wasn't winning.

"Give it up Kint.Just admit I'm better than you and die!" Shives kicked her in the stomach, making her lose her balance and fall towards the window. Luckily, Kiba was there to catch her, holding onto the jail bars.Shives growled.

"I told you not to get involved Kiba!" she yelled.

Kiba ignored her and looked at Kint strictly. "Kint, we have to get out of here. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, understand?"

She nodded. The two climbed through the doorway and down the complicated hall. They knew Shives was never by but they couldn't wait on her. Turning the corner, Kiba kept looking behind him to make sure his mate was there.

"Huh? Stop looking at me Kiba!" She hated it when he stared blankly at her. Who could blame her? It creped her out.

"Sorry." He whispered looking away from her.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?" He kept looking ahead of him.

"You know...the thing with Dire and all."

"Oh..well. Let's just put that behind us.Alright?"

She was now next to him. "Right."

Kiba smiled at her, helping her into the trashed living room.

"Tsume and the others must be near the hatch." Kiba said.

"Must be.So, where's Dire?"

"Most likely dead."

"I'm glad. He caused us too much contradiction.Kiba? Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we slept in that wooded area?"

"That place where we slept and then some." He smirked.

Kint playfully punched his shoulder. "I think we should get going if we ever want to experience those feeling again."

After several minutes of climbing, they reached the hatch where the others waited impatiently.

"What took you so long!" shouted Hige. "I thought Shives killed you guys or something."

"Well she didn't. So quit the talking and let's get the heck out of here." Tsume retorted.

Tsume and Hige pulled the hatch door opened slowly for it was incredibly heavy. The ship's walls were starting to cave in. When the door finally opened; the rain filled air sucked everything outside.Kiba and the others held the wall as furniture flew away.

"Kiba? I think we should get going now!" yelled Tsume.

Hige wasted no time in jumping out first, he was then followed by Tsume.Toboe looked over to Kint and Kiba.

"Don't worry Toboe, we'll be okay!" yelled Kint.

Toboe nodded and leaped outside the ship.

"Ready to continued our journey?" asked Kiba.

"Kint nodded happily. "You bet!"

Kiba ran and leaped outside.Kint smiled and was about to jump when Shives appeared behind her and slammed her against the wall, holding her neck.

Kint was nearly choking holding Shives wrist. "S-Shives?"

"Surprised to see me?" Shives smiled and punched the ebony wolf clear across the hatch foyer.

Hige, Tsume, Toboe, and Kiba hit the ground hard rolling in the sand. They looked up at the ship as it sailed towards the ground, trailing smoke. The ship stuck the ground producing a fiery mass. Explosion after explosion lit the sky and the young wolves' eyes.

Hige crawled on the ground to get a closer look. "Wow, what an explosion?" He whispered.

"Yeah." agreed Tsume.

Toboe looked around frantically. "Hey! Where's Kint?" He asked worried.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock. He didn't check to see if she was behind him or not.

"If she's not down here with us then that means" Hige stopped himself.

**(No need to speak)**


	11. Goodbye

**_Chapter 11- Goodbye_**

The 4 wolves watched as the ship went up in flames.Hige fell to his knees and stated crying.

"No! This-This can't be the end.S-She's suppose to come to paradise with us."

Toboe tried to hold back his tears as well. "Kint...You're not coming back this time." His eyes filled with tears and his vision became blurry. "Kint you can't be dead! Not again!"

Tsume and Kiba continued to watch the ship. The fires started to die down, do to the rain. After about 2 hours or so, it was final, Kint was dead and she wasn't coming back.

They decided to sleep near the grave site of their beloved Kint, and as for Shives, she wasn't as bad as they thought. She really just wanted to be loved and adored.

Kiba remained still and seemed completely frozed.He fall asleep and dreamt about the ebony wolf that got away.

* * *

"Kiba? Kiba?...Hey come on Kiba, wake up." It was Toboe's voice. 

Kiba slowly opened his eyes to find he was laying on a rock out in the middle of nowhere. He looked around him. There was no ship, no rain, no Kint, no nothing. Just Him and his pack staring him in the face.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Hige, sitting next to him.

"Yes.Hey guys? Where are we?" Kiba asked softly.

"We're in a desert of some kind." answered Hige.

"And we would have been in a city, if a certain somebody hadn't been knock out for several days." growled Tsume, who was sitting behind him.

"Several days?" repeated Kiba.

"Yeah, you were shot by a tranquilizer gun. And you've been out for six or seven days." informed Tsume.

"Hm." Kiba sighed. "Hey do you guys remember a she-wolf named Kint?"

"Kint?" asked Toboe.The 3 boys thought.

"Nah, I don't remember a Kint." Hige said scratching the back of his head. "Was she cute?"

"Maybe...it was just a dream." Kiba looked at the sandy ground.

"Well enough lazing around, we have to find the flower maiden, remember?" said Tsume, brushing the sand off his pants.

"Right." agreed Kiba vaguely.

The 4 wolves continued their journey across the sandy desert, howling and kicking up sandy as they ran.

Meters away, an injured dark-skinned girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes, made her way down a sand dune. She was covered in scars and bleeding horribly. She collapsed in the sand taking in her last three breaths as she watched 4 wolf shaped shadows glide across the sand. One...Two...Three.

* * *

been a long road to follow 

been there and gone tomorrow

without saying goodbye to yesterday

are the memories I hold still valid?

or have the tears deluded them?

maybe this time tomorrow

the rain will cease to follow

and the mist will fade into one more today

something somewhere out there keeps calling

am I going home?

will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

zero gravity what's it like?

am I alone?

is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet

still the road keeps on telling me to go on

something is pulling me

I feel the gravity of it all

* * *

**(Fallen Hopes,Fallen Dreams,Fallen Petals)**

* * *

**A/N: For It was never meant to be...**

**(Truly The End)**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

****

Well I hope you all enjoyed my sad sad story.Thank you to all who have reviewed it and tose who put me in their favorites and/or e-mailed me.**Kawii-Chan,**I'm sorry for making you so friggin angry.I'll try not to let it happen again....I'll try.Also thanks to **Icy AngelWings** for being there with me all the way.**Devi of the Wolves**,It's not my fault I'll mentally unstable!**KougasAngel **and **DarkAngle538**,the newbies to my story,thank you for your reviews as well.**AngelofLight**,I'm sorry for making you so sad.**Fireinu**,you may have said little,but still thankiees!**I love athrun**,thanks,even if you said the same thing over and over again.Grr. **Taste of fire,fangimation,** and **wolf of ice**,you have also said little words,but they mean alot!And anyone else I forgot,I can't say Thank You enough!But anyways,let's put that aside and look forward to the stories ahead.**Guaranteed** **to make you less sad and/or depressed.**

**Coming Soon:**

**Co-Workers**-(DBZ) This story is about a girl named Jinks,who is a for Casule Corp.She is teased by her co-workers and is thought of as a suck up.But when a strange tropical storm comes,the two of them (Her and Trunks)are stuck together.Did I mention she hates men?

**Huntress**-(Wolf's Rain) This loving story isn't tragic so no worries.It about Quent and his daughter,Acsan(Ace-son) are hunting down wolves to avenge their dead family members.Acsan runs into our favorite wolves and finds out wolves are not that bad.

**New**-(Batman Beyond) Hey I don't just like anime! This is about Max's cousin moving into Gotham.After the resent breakup,Terry starts to hang out with his faithful friend,Max.But when Terry meets her,we wants something for then just a friendship.

**(And Remember,Nothing good ever comes from staying with normal people.)**


End file.
